You're Not Sorry Sasuke
by DragonPetal69
Summary: Naruto finds out Sasuke cheating on him with Sakura. Not very good with summaries. Songfic, Character deaths. First fanfic please be kind.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime or the song You're not sorry' by Taylor Swift

Naruto Prov

I sat on our bed, just staring out our window onto the streets of Konoha with tears silently falling down my face. I was wasting my time hoping you would come home; I had given you chances before. To come back home, our home. With me. But every time I gave you the chance, you let me down.

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been given' out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

I'd always wonder why you never came, but even though it took me so long; I'd finally figured it all out. You were with her, the pink haired bitch that had been chasing after your love for years. I guess she finally got it, right Sasuke?

_And it's taken me this long baby  
But I figured you out  
And you think it would be fine again  
But not this time around_

You keep calling, but I don't pick up the phone anymore, because I know what you'll say.' Sorry baby, but I'm gonna be home late. Don't stay up late. Bye.' You don't say I love you Naru anymore. This is it. This is the last time; I don't want to keep hurting inside. Tonight, Sasuke tonight is the last straw.

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

I use to believe that you'd never cheat on me and hurt me. I'd forgive you every time you said 'Baby, I'm sorry'. But I stopped believing you; I can't believe you anymore Sasuke. Because I know you're not really sorry.

_A__nd you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
Oh no, no, no._

I hear you finally come home and into our room, I don't even bother to wipe my tears as you walk in through the door. You smile at me and act innocent, but the smell of sex is obvious and the hickeys on your neck are easy to see. I asked if you'd slept with someone and you just frown and shake your head. I felt a pang in my heart, your always lying to me now. I know deep down I could've always loved you, if you had stopped seeing her and save me from my loneliness and pain. Its so cold Sasuke, can you feel my sadness?

_Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold_

I know all your secrets now, Hinata told me about you and Sakura. About everything I'd never heard about you doing behind my back. I was crying and Hinata held me and felt sorry for me; I'm always the last to know, aren't I Sasuke?

You're telling me to believe you, that you haven't done anything, cause it use to work all the time. But not anymore; I pretend I believe you and smile sweetly and nod and your smile and kiss my forehead and tell me to get ready for bed. Nodding you smile and do the same as I climb slowly into bed.

_And you got to share your secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

Tonight, Sasuke we'll both be free, and we won't have to hurt anymore after this. I close my eye as you get into bed and you face the other way as I wrap my arms around you, thinking about the past.

-Flash Back-

I was just sitting on the bridge, where we'd always meet waiting for you. You called earlier today and said you had a surprise for me, I was hoping it was lunch; I was beginning to get hungry. We'd been together for three, four years now?

You asked me out only three months after you finally returned to Konoha. I smiled at the memory. I glanced at my watch and pouted, id been waiting for thirteen minutes already. Suddenly I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I turned my head and kissed your lips softly and as soon as we pulled apart I knee I was blushing; I could feel the heat on my cheeks. You laughed and said how cute I looked and let go of me and gently turned me around and got on one knee.

Normal prov

Naruto looked confused at Sasuke and tilted his head.

'What are you doing teme?' Naruto questioned

'Naruto, we've been together for four long years, and we've known each other since we were five. Im so proud to have you. I'm sorry for all the wrong I've done to you in the past, but I want to make it up to you in the future as your husband. Naru-Chan, will you marry me?'

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes, you Teme!'

Smiling Sasuke pulled back slightly and slid the ring on to Naruto's finger. Naruto looked down at the ring and stared in awe; it was a beautiful white gold band with ad 2 and a half carart blue diamond in the shape of a heart with little white diamonds surround it.

'Sasuke, its beautiful.' And with that said Sasuke pulled his kitsune closer and kissed him sweetly.

-End Flashback-

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

Narutos Prov

You always say you're sorry now. When you went out and took longer than promised, forgot special things or even left without saying 'goodbye'. I believed each and every one of your apologies. But now I see you didn't mean it. I wonder if you've noticed by now. Most likely not. To busy planning what you'll do next time you see her again.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh.  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh._

I know ill always love you Sasuke, I knew that once I fell for you it would never go away. But I was wrong it faded slowly; but I still love you and I know I always will. You used to shine so bright with happiness when you were with me, but it just faded away until you don't shine at all. Sasuke, do you still love me?

_You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright,  
But I watched all of it fade_

From now on Sasuke, don't call me. You know I wont pick up the phone, I've already said this Sasuke is the last straw; I don't wanna hurt anymore, because of you. In a few short moments, it'll all end. I got out of the bed slowly and kissed your cheek. I slowly moved away and wrote a note for you, I pulled off my ring and folded the note with the ring inside and carefully tucked it into your hand.

I opened the window which I had sat by for so long and carefully climbed out. I closed my eyes and for the first time in so long I felt calm and relaxed and then I jumped, and as I fell I whispered 'I love you Sasuke.'

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for_

Normal Prov

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and blinks slowly before bolting up. Something wasn't right; he looked to where Naruto was laying. He felt his eyes widen when he saw Naruto's spot empty, he felt a cool breeze on his skin

Sasuke Prov

Wait. Window open? It wasn't open when Naru and I went to bed. I frowned, wondering where he was. I felt something in my hand, lifting it I frowned more, paper? Slowly I opened it and something fell out, with my spare hand I picked it up, my eyes widening as I did; it was Naruto's engagement ring. Quickly I opened the note reading what it said.

'_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**I'm sorry for doing what I have. I just want to say a few things. I love you is a good start. Another is I know what you and Sakura have been doing for the past year. I know you two have been sleeping with one another and that you had done so earlier this evening. I wish you would've told me the truth about it. Instead of not telling me. I thought you loved me Sasuke. I thought you cared about me. Not her. I guess I was wrong though yeah? **_

_**I don't want you to blame yourself. I want you to live your life as if nothing had happened; I want you to tell the others that too. **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Naruto'**_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
No, no, Oh._

Normal prov

Sasuke ran to the window and felt his heart shatter at the site. Naruto lay on the ground floor on his back, blood pouring from his head, head tilted, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

Sasuke ran to the bottom floor and ran towards Naruto's body and fell to his knees tear falling; whispering 'Naruto, I-I'm sorry. God I'm s-sorry. C-come back p-please… I n-need you. I-I can't l-live without y-you.' He slipped Naruto's ring back on and sobbed for hours until he saw the sun rising. He pulled a kunai and brought it to his neck, 'he closed his eyes and murmured 'Naruto, Baby I'll b-be with y-you soon. I-I love y-you.' And with that he sliced his throat; falling on his loves body.

_You're not sorry.  
No, no. Oh._

Fin

_________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't intend for both Naruto and Sasuke to die, but its just the way it turned out. Please read and review. Also please be kind as this is my first fanfic.


End file.
